<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ache by Chocoboy_James</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26495506">Ache</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocoboy_James/pseuds/Chocoboy_James'>Chocoboy_James</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>FFXIV, Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>FFxivWrite, FFxivWrite2020, M/M, Tumblr: FFXIVwrite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:08:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>845</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26495506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocoboy_James/pseuds/Chocoboy_James</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 15 of the FFXIVWrite2020<br/>Ache</p><p>James is bound back towards the Shroud. Stefan however is not ready yet to say their goodbyes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>OC/OC, Original Character/Original Character</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ache</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was early in the morning, when Stefan was dropping off James at the bridge that led towards Limsa Lominsa. James put his feet on the rustling grass that was gently waving by the breeze. Taking in the morning scents, he closed his eyes and prepared himself for the journey back to the Shroud. </p><p>Dorian made a few exciting chirps as he was looking forward to the journey back home. Stefan did feel dreadful, they had been together for a week and yet he felt some sort of attraction towards the young man. Seeing him leave, would crush him. It was as if he finally had found a good friend. </p><p>“Thank you again for your generosity, Stefan.” James smiled after giving Dorian a few pets, and now walked over towards the raven. “I cannot thank you and your foster parents enough.” <br/>“It was of no trouble.” Stefan chuckled nervously, and he looked shyly in the hazel eyes of the blonde. “You needed help, it was only natural for me to reach out a helping hand.” </p><p>The two smiled at each other, both of them feeling strangely nervous. Even James felt conflicted that he should leave, he wanted to get back to work at the stables and yet… <br/>“We will keep in touch.” James mentioned and straight after he bit his lip. It was not easy to let go. “I’ll try to visit again soon.” </p><p>“Let me visit you instead.” Stefan chuckled. “I’d like to see where you come from after all! I might stay a week or so as well.” <br/>James made a nod and walked back towards Dorian who was waiting to set off. </p><p>Stefan’s mind was telling him to not let him go, to tell him how he felt. There had to be one way to tell James he wanted to spend more time together, to become more than friends. </p><p>James was hesitating as he grasped the saddle of Dorian, he slowly checked if every strap of the saddle was tight enough, as if he was prolonging his own leave. The last week he had felt that feeling. The feeling of love. And yet he was scared to admit to it, after all he had been through, especially with Aldwyn’s death. It was just not meant to be, or was it? Taking in a deep breath he took a firmer grasp on the saddle, and was ready to mount up. </p><p>“Wait, James.” Stefan said as he walked up towards the blonde who turned around, surprised by how urgent Stefan sounded. “I uh, there is one more thing I have to tell you.” <br/>“Yes?” the blonde asked curiously, and the other walked even closer, hesitantly grabbing James’ hands. </p><p>Stefan looked back up, smiling shyly towards the confused James. His heart began to ache, his feeling returned. Butterflies in his stomach awoke once more. Suddenly he tipped on his toes and pressed his lips against his crush. </p><p>James felt the soft lips touch his, and felt himself panic slightly. So Stefan felt the same way. He was not sure if it made it any easier. As the other leaned back once more, he could only widen his eyes in surprise. </p><p>Stefan saw the shock and immediately withdrew his hands as well. <br/>“My apologies, I let my feelings get the better of me…” he sulked shyly, kicking away a small stone. “I am such a fool.” </p><p>“No…” James mumbled softly, still feeling the kiss on his lips. “No you’re not.” <br/>The blonde now pulled Stefan close and tangled them into a passionate kiss. <br/>The two were completely not noticing the chocobo looking at them confused. </p><p>Dorian was chirping softly, but it seems James was not hearing it. Getting a bit sad, the chocobo walked over towards Stefan and gently got a hold of the raven’s ear and pulled him away from James. </p><p>“Ah! Hey!” Stefan shrieked out slapping with his hand towards the head of the chocobo, who playfully chirped and pressed his beak against Stefan’s face, and then on James’ face. <br/>“Oh Dorian, you rascal.” James chuckled and petted the chocobo. <br/>“What did he just do?” Stefan asked curiously, still rubbing at his ear. </p><p>“He’s sometimes very playful.” James smiled towards the chocobo and after a final pet, returned his attention towards Stefan and began to blush. “Ehm. Let me take a look at that.” <br/>He inspected the other’s ear but there was no wound to be seen. Having confirmed such, Stefan began to chuckle shyly.<br/>“I never expected to get a kiss from a chocobo.” </p><p>An awkward silence fell after the two had chuckled on for a mere moment, shyly looking away. <br/>“Uhm, would it be fine if I stayed around a bit longer?” James then asked carefully, and bit his lip once more. <br/>Stefan widened his eyes in surprise, and then found his smile back. <br/>“But of course! I am sure the others will agree on it.” </p><p>The duo smiled and after looking at each other, flustered by what happened before, now returned hand in hand back towards the city state, Limsa Lominsa.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>